


i am stone and i am blade

by outruntheavalanche



Series: Season 4 Supernatural Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 On the Head of a Pin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Her hand is cool on this skin he’d come to think of as his own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am stone and i am blade

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a Uriel drabble since I kind of liked him. Title from “Fall From Grace” by Siouxsie and the Banshees.
> 
> The dialogue came from the episode.

Uriel feels the tip of Lucifer’s sword pierce through his meatsuit. The blade slices through muscle and bone, and Uriel’s borrowed throat gurgles with blood.

“Maybe. Maybe not. But there’s still me.”

 _Anna_.

Her hand is cool on this skin he’d come to think of as his own.

Uriel feels his life-force slip out of his grasp, bits of light coming loose from his soul like crumbs.

He is dying. He is unafraid.

Something closes around his grace and rips it away.

It is the worst pain he has ever felt. Uriel’s soul howls.

And then it is snuffed out.


End file.
